Study the long-term social, economic, and socio-psychological consequences of remaining childless or having only one child for couples' experienced quality of life, especially during mid-life (about ages 35-54), covering part of the childrearing years and enter into the "post-parental stage" of life, as well as a major segment of worklife. It will use extant data sets (1973 National Survey of Family Growth-NSFG, and 1971 and 1975 Current Population Survey-CPS) and conduct in-depth focused discussions with both husband and wife to make two sets of comparisons: between parents and non-parents; and between parents of an only child and parents of more than one child.